


Light Of Darkness

by MaxAngelOfDeath



Category: D.Gray-man, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Other, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxAngelOfDeath/pseuds/MaxAngelOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years after Pitch was defeated by Jack Frost and the other Guardians, a new guardian is chosen to help the Big Five with some old enemies, as well as their own. Two-hundred years he has had no memory of who he was before 'Allen Winter' except of a single song that was lost in time, will Allen be able to find out who he is? And will he find something more in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the city of London children were quietly sleeping in their beds while in the sky golden sand swirled caring the dreams of the children down below. A wind blew and with it came a haunting beautiful melody that could make even the strongest man cry from the sadness in the song. If one were to fallow the song they would come across a young man sitting on a rooftop bathed in moonlight. He had hair white as freshly fallen snow, and eyes of molten silver that released frozen tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He had a scar on the left side of his face that started in the shape of a pentagram on his forehead and went straight down his face until it reached about one inch below his eye before it jetted out to the side and had a horizontal and slightly wavy line across it then continued down his face until it ended at a tear drop shape along his jaw. He was wearing a light, almost white, gray hoodie with frost covering it making it look silver with the light reflecting off it. He was wearing faded black pants that would've pooled around his ankles if it weren't for his knee high combat boots with silver toe coverings and zippers along the sides.

His tear stained face turned to the sky and looked at the moon as he sang. The song one of the only things he could remember from when he was human. He could remember a man that seemed to never show his face because of the shadow casted by his top hat he always wore, and blurred faces of people with red, black with blue tint, and black with green tint hair, but the only thing that stuck was the song. He also knew that his name wasnt originally 'Allen Winter' but something else he couldnt just quite remember.

Pale lips parted to let an angelic voice be carried away in the wind.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsutia, ikizuku hai no naka no honoo.

Hitotsu, futatsu to, ukabu fukurami itoshii yokagao, daichi ni taruru ikusen no, yume, yume.

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni, umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga, ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshite mo.

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka kono ka ni ai wo, tsunaida te ni kisu wo.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite, ikizuku hai no naka no honoo.

Hitotsu, futatsu to, ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao, daichi ni taruru ikusen so, yume, yume.

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni, umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga, ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshite mo.

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka kono ka ni ai wo, tsunaida te ni kisu wo, watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka kono ko ni ai wo, tsunaida te ni kisu wo."

After the song ended Allen looked at the moon and asked, "Why wont you talk to me? Its been 253 years so why wont you tell me who I was before 'Allen Winter'?" He waited for an answer but when he didnt get one he screamed, "WHY WONT YOU TALK TO ME?!"

Then he called the winds to take him back to his 'home' which was an abandoned church that was so big and had so many rooms that it would take over a week to explore every single one. As he entered his sight was imminently met with with walls and floors covered in ice reflecting the light of the moon everywhere. He first started to do this because the Boogeyman loved to torment him by giving him nightmares whenever he could, even though didn't need sleep, but still liked it, so he made the ice to reflect the light so he and his nightmares had no where to hide. But even when The Big Four-wait-Five defeated him over a half a century ago he couldn't stop covering the inside of the building in ice because he felt safer that way.

He made his way to the top of the building to his room that was one of the least destroyed in the building and it was familiar to him. It was a 10-by-10 foot room with a bed in the corner closest to the door and a desk in the back left corner with a wardrobe in the back right corner. Above the bed was a picture with a clown caring a coffin on his back walking down a seemly never ending road. When Allen saw that he spent over a decade trying to figure out why he liked it so much when it wasnt the art its self that appealed to him, but he eventually gave up when he thought he might go insane form trying. He layed down on the bed and slowly willed himself into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved this story from FanFiction . net because the site is starting to go under and I dont want any of my work deleted so I'm moving my stuff here, so if it seems a bit off thats why, its just copy and paste.


	2. Gather Big Five

Somewhere in the norther frozen tundra a big burly man with a beard gray with age and grey eyes was sitting in a office with plush red chairs and an red oak desk carving something out of ice. He had on a red long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his arms were tattoos that said 'nice' on his left arm and 'naughty' on his right. He had on dark brown baggy pants with a holiday styled band across his stomach and black Russian styled boots on his feet.

He carved for a few more minuets before he held up his creation in triumph. It was a small bird that was no bigger than a hummingbird bit had a falcon look to it. He all of a sudden threw it into the air and watched it transform into a Phoenix only a little taller than a grown man's forearm flew around the room. As the man was admiring it and watching it fly by the door it suddenly flew open and destroyed the beautiful bird breaking it into nothing but chunks of ice that flew around the room.

"What have I told you about knocking!" He screamed at the creature that looked like Bigfoot with a fancy hair style, and an over-grown mustache.

The creature said something with sounds that are a mix of a warble and a drunk French-men(A/N: sorry that was the only thing I could think of XD, probably runied the mood) while frantically moving his to get the man to fallow him.

He knew something was up so he fallowed the creature to a big room with a giant globe. He was about to ask what was wrong until he heard it. A song that sounded like it was sung my a little girl, but instead of a nice song you'd expect a little girl to sing this song was full of forewarning and evil.

"Sennen ko wa sagashiteru  
Daijina hātto sagashiteru  
Anata wa atari tashikameyo.

Sennen ko wa sagashiteru  
Daijina hātto sagashiteru  
Watashi wa hazure, tsugi wa dare?  
Daijina hātto sagashiteru.

Anata wa atari tashikameyo."

When the song ended a figure made of grainy black shadows started to fly around the room. It was even fatter than North, the man that was now sweating and shaking in fear, with an umbrella and a top hat. It had a trench coat that was cut into a shredded tutu shape at the end. As it was flying a maniacal laughter filled the air causing shudders of fear to go down every spine in the room, even the book's.

After it ended and the shadow faded North immediately went to the emergency lever, turned it 90 degrees and pushed it down. He watched the rainbow colored lights go in four different directions and hoped that the people he was calling would come soon.

~~Warren Island~~

A beautiful island full of lush green plants, trees, meadows full of colorful flowers, and rainbow rivers covered the land. One would think the island was uninhabited but if you looked from the sky, but if you were on the ground it self they would see hundreds of little eggs with little legs running to and fro going to river after river of different colors before jumping in and getting dyed multiple colors before getting in a line to get painted by a giant rabbit.

The rabbit was as tall as a full grown man if not taller. It had green-blue eyes and blue-ish grey fur with tribal shapes on his face, arms, back and legs that covered him from head to toe. He had two tall rabbit ears on top of his head and a white cotton tail at the base of his spine. Across his back and chest was a strap that held two boomerangs on the back, and four egg bombs on his chest. He had two hard leather arm guards with carvings and gems embedded in it, he also had leather bandages around his ankles.

"Ok, move along little guy I need to do th-" He never got to finish his sentence because at that moment he look up in the sky and saw the northern lights. He immediately put down the egg and got to a spot that was clear of the little buggers, thumped his foot twice and a tunnel opened up in front of him. He jumped in and made his way to North's workshop.

~~Tooth Palace~~

Somewhere in southern Asia, invisible to the human eye, was a grand palace that looked like a tree that was growing upside down from the earth. If one looked closely one would see little blue shapes flying around it. Inside was a beautiful bird like woman covered in feathers leaving only her face and hands bare of them. She had magenta eyes and her face kinda pushed out to a point making it look like a make-sift mini beak. On her back were five clear wings going from the biggest at the top to the smallest at the bottom. She was flying around with a bunch of little hers fallowing until they heard where they were supposed to go and flying away to do what she said.

"Section A-3 go to New Zealand. Section B-6 go to the Philippines. Section C-2 go to-" She looked at a window and saw the northern lights and started to fly toward North's workshop with a few of her mini fairies fallowing along with her trusted Babytooth by her side. She hoped that nothing to serious happened and North just wanted to get them all together for some fruit cake.

~~Sleepy Sands Islands~~

On an island of golden sand fanning out from a big ball-ish cluster of sand. The cluster in the middle was where a man no taller than two and a half feet was sleeping in a bed of sand. The man had a full body suit made of golden sand, his hair was gold too and it spiked out in all directions. He had brown eyes full of sleep that slowly opened before squinting shut as he yawned and stretched. He jumped out of his bed but his feet never touched the ground. He made his way outside and was about to go on his run to bring good dreams to the children before he saw the northern lights. He used his dream sand to make a plane big enough for him to fit, and he also made a pair of goggles too before flying north.

~~Burgess~~

"WOOOHOOO!" Was the first thing you would hear in the quaint town of Burgess. But only if you knew how to listen to it. If you didn't believe in fun or the spirit of frost all you would hear was the wind howling through the town. But if you did believe you would see a handsome young man with white hair and blue tints in it. He has blue eyes that sparkle like the arctic glaciers and a smile that shines like freshly fallen snow. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with frost woven in the shoulders and the end of the sleeves and brown colonial pants that ended mid-calf with brown leather strips warped around the ends. He was also carrying a shepherds crook that was covered in frost in the middle where he would put his hands.

He was flying around with the winds carrying him where he wanted to go. As he was flying young children would look up at the sound of his joyous laughter and laugh along with him trying to catch the snowflakes he would leave in his wake. He would make the ground freeze beneath the feet of adults so they would slip or he would blow a strong gust of wind at ones holding a briefcase so it would open and the papers would fly everywhere. As he was in the middle of making the perfect hill of snow for kids to go sledding on he saw the northern lights in the sky.

"What does North want now?" The young man sighed as he started to fly to North's workshop.


	3. New Guardian

Back in North's workshop, as said man was pacing back and forth, a whole big enough to hide a full grown man(A/N I use this a lot dont I?) opened up in the floor not to far away from where North was standing. Two blue-grey rabbit ears popped out flicking and turning to hear any sings if danger before the rabbit its self popped out.

"What d'ya want North? It better be important 'cause-" but then he saw North's pale, worry stricken face he stopped his ranting because he knew it was serious.

Not long after that Toothianna arrived still giving orders to her fairies to collect teeth. When she saw North and Bunny she stopped giving orders and went to them. "Whats going on North? What happened?" She frantically asked.

"We need to wait for Jack and Sandy." North said still pacing.

Just then a cloud of golden sand with a small man riding it entered through the window. When he was inside the sand dispersed and he hovered above the ground. A symbol of a question mark appeared above his head asking what was going on, but before anyone could answer a gust of wind blew open a window and a white haired teenager flew in before he landed on the ground.

"So North what's going on?" Jack asked.

"I dont really know myself. I was just working on a new toy idea when Phil came in a looked worried and was gesturing me to come to the globe room. When I got there this song was being sung. It sounded like a little girl was singing it, but it didn't have the nice feeling one would get listening to a young girl sing. This song gave a menacing feeling, it scared not only me but everyone else in here," As North said this he started to pale again and had a scared look in his eyes, "A shadow that looked grainy, almost as if it was falling apart, started to fly around on an umbrella. I cant really remember what it looked like because it was hard to make out, but if I ever saw it or what cast it I would know. When the song stopped the shadow started to laugh maniacally before it disappeared."

When North finished telling the other Guardians what happened they were stunned into silence. They never heard of anything like that and even thought they dont like to admit it they were scared. Just then a beam of moonlight started to shine through the window on the floor, which opened up and a crystal came out of it.

"Another guardian? Its only been fifty years sense the last one was added! At this rate every spirit will be one in 200 years!" Bunny exclaimed.

"If Manny wants another one for what North saw, we have to do it." Tooth said.

They all surrounded the crystal and watched a figure appear inside. It was a boy looking no older than 15 or 16 wearing a open hoodie revealing a shirt underneath had a scar running down his left eye that was closed along with his right in a peaceful expression. His mouth was open like he was singing and he had a glove on his left hand too. Everyone looked at the crystal it in confusion.

"Who is that?" Asked Jack

"No idea, Showpony." Said Bunny while Tooth and Sandy shrugged.

"Where have I seen him before?" North mumbled to himself but everyone heared him.

"You've seen him before?" Asked Tooth.

"I think so, just cant remember where or when." Answered North.

"Well guess we have to find him. What kind of spirit do you think he is anyway?" Said Jack.

"I dont know Jack. We have to find him first." Said Tooth,

Sandy then flashed a bunch of symbols above his head and a confused look on his face.

"Yeah North, how are we going to find him?" Asked Jack.

North then got a smug smile on his face before he answered, "I have my ways."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now are you clear on the plan?" Asked North.

Jack and Sandy nodded while Jack was rubbing his forehead to get rid of the redness that has been forming from all of his face palming. The plan was simple, they would be using the same trick on the spirit that they used on Jack. Him and Sandy would distract him so the yetis' can grab him(this was when Jack started to face palm). 'What is with you and stuffing people in a bag?' He thought. They found him in London with the help of Tooth's fairies, and from what they say he's still there.

"Good. Now GO!" And with that Jack and Sandy tool off to find the mysterious new guardian.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Where the heck is he!" Screamed Jack in frustration.

They've been searching for hours but found no sign of him. The moon was starting to rise and just as they were about to give up they heard a faint voice singing on the wind. It sounded to angelic and unreal to belong to a human, so with a shared look they took off toward the sound.

They didn't have to go far to see a boy on a rooftop with a peaceful expression on his face while singing a beautiful yet sad song. The song made them feel like it was sung for them and about them because they could relate to it. So they sat a bit a ways from him to listen.

xxXXxxXXxx

Allen woke up feeling like something was going to change today. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew it was going to be important. But he didn't let that bother him, he just did his normal routine of making sure his home was covered in frost and ice, and then he flew around London, nothing to amazing. He enjoyed watching children playing in his snow and laughing, he even tried to see if any kids could see him, but every one of them went right through him. It was when parents started to take them inside did he notice how late it's gotten. So he went to a roof just as the moon was started to rise did he do his singing. Sometimes he sings the song that he can remember form when he was human, and sometimes he sings a song that just comes to him out of the blue. Like the one he was singing tonight.

"Musing through memories, losing my grip in the gray.

Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away.

Fighting to hold on, clinging to just one more day.

Love turns to ashes, with all that I wish I could stay.

I die to be where you are.

I tried to be where you are.

Every night, I dream you're still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake, you'll disappear.

Back to the shadows with all I hold dear.

With all I hold dear.

I dream you're still here.

I dream you're still here."

As he was singing he got the feeling like he was being watched but didnt stop his voice from being carried by the wind.

"Hidden companion, phantom be still in my heart.

Make me a promise that time wont erase us, that we were not lost from the start.

Oh I'd die to be where you are.

I tried to be where you are.

Every night, I dream you're still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake you'll disappear, back to the shadows.

With all I hold dear.

With all I hold dear.

I dream you're still here.

I dream you're still here.

Ever slightly out of reach.

I dream you're still here.

But it breaks so easily.

I try to protect you, I cant let you fade.

I feel you slipping...

I feel you slipping away.

Every night I dream you're still he-"

The song was cut off by having the roof he was on explode.

xxXXxxXXxx

Jack and Sandy where listening to the song when the explosion happened. Then immediately went into a fighting stance, Jack put his crook out in front of him to either fire frost or block an attack. Sandy formed golden whips in his hands and narrowed his eyes looking for that attacker.

"What was that?" Jack questioned.

Sandy shrugged still looking for whatever caused the explosion and the spirit that is currently missing in the smoke. Just then a white blur shot out of it and was being chased by a monster like thing that was made out of something that both Jack and Sandy thought to never see again.

Black sand.

It looked like a human, but it had a helmet on his head and what looked like spiderweb wings coming out of its back. It had an exoskeleton like body and it gave off an evil, murderous aura. They saw the spirit fire frost and ice at the monster revealing what kind of spirit it is, before another monster appeared behind him and knocking him down with such force that it do doubt knocked him out.(AN: I suck at writing fights so this will have to work for now, but I'm working on making them batter) They couldn't stand by anymore so they went to fight too. The things were a tough fight but they got them in the end and watched the sand be carried away in the wind. They then went to where the winter spirit was lying on the ground unconscious, he had a head wound that was bleeding fairly bad and most likely other injuries that they couldn't see. With the help of the yetis they were able to open a portal to North's workshop.

Unknown to them they were being watched by a pair of golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That song is Still Here by Digital Daggers, I do not own it.


	5. What?

Pain. That was the first thing Allen noticed when he came to. His head seemed to be splitting in half and it hurt to breath, like a weight was on his chest putting more pressure then he can handle.

He also noticed that he was in a really soft and comfortable bed. Thats odd. His bed is normally stiff because of the cold it freezes and makes it not the most comfortable bed to sleep in. He knew that he had to wake up but yet he didnt want to. He just wanted to sleep forever in the comfort he was in, but alas he had to wake up. With a pained groan he opened his eyes. 'I knew it' he thought, 'This isnt my home.' With a wince he sat up and his arm instinctively went to wrap around his abdomen in an effort to lessen the pain.

As he got adjusted in the bed he took a look around. The room was not one he was used to seeing. It was bigger, at least twice the size of his normal bedroom. The walls were a warm brown with a cheerful red outlining it and little mistletoe paintings in the coroner of the walls. The air smelled of gingerbread and fruitcake and he could hear the sound of working and people talking, about what he couldnt understand. He noticed a window right next to his bed and saw that it was snowing gently, but the world was covered in white. That was his favorite kind of weather. Allen was so focused on looking out the window that he didnt hear the door opening.

"Ah, you're awake!" A happy Russian voice called out.

Allen, who wasnt paying attention, jumped at the sudden noise. His head whipped around and he tensed up. Molten silver eyes sized the man up before deciding that he wasnt a threat. He slowly relaxed but was still on guard out if instinct.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked.

"Calm down, you're not in any danger. You are at my home in the North Pole. My name is North, whats yours?" The man, North, asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"I'm Allen, and did you say North? As in the Guardian North and Santa?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then, why am I here? I'm sure I didnt do anything to get put on the naughty list."

North gave a hearty laugh,"No, dont worry. No one even knew who you were so you're not on the naughty list."

Allen raised an eyebrow,"No one knew who I was? That makes me feel SO much better." He replayed with obvious sarcasm.

North either didnt hear the sarcasm or he didnt care because the next second he was at the door screaming "HE'S AWAKE!"

Allen watched as North came back in with a hummingbird looking women, a giant rabbit, a small man made out of golden sand, and a young man with white hair like his own. He knew right away that they were the other Guardians, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and Jack Frost.

xxXXxxXXxx

After he and Sandy got the spirit back to North's workshop and the yetis finished bandaging his wounds did North ask them to tell them what happened.

"-and thats what happened." Jack finished.

The other Guardians looked concerned and worried about the information Jack told them.

"Are you sure it was black sand?" Asked Tooth with a scared look in her eyes.

"100%" Jack answered her.

"How can they be made of black sand? Only Pitch used black sand!" Said Bunny

"How should I know?" Jack said.

"How about we worry about that later. What do you know about the boy?" North asked

Above Sandy's head a snowflake appeared along with a music note.

"Ya, the kid is a winter spirit and he can sing, like, really well." Jack said

"Great, another Frostbite. Just what we need." Said Bunny throwing his hands-paws?- in the air.

"Be happy its not the Groundhog." Jack said.

At that Bunny immediately scold and glared at Jack, "Shut it Showpony."

Jack just smirked and floated around Bunny's head in a mocking way.

"Now's not the time for you two to fight." North said before walking away to check on their new guest. Not five minutes later he came back screaming that he's awake.

They made their way to the room where the spirit is being housed in and saw that he was indeed awake and leaning against the headboard watching them all enter with suspicion in his unique silver eyes. When they all entered the room the suspicion left his eyes when he seemed to recognize who they were. They all got a look at him and noticed he looked no taller than a 13 year old kid(A/N: Sorry Allen I had to!) but his eyes showed that he was much older than he appeared, even for a spirit.

They all could see that his chest was covered in scars and one they think might have killed him, it went from his right shoulder to his right hip. His left arm was black as night and it swirled around his shoulder with arrow like patterns around it. But what caught their attention was the scar on his face(A/N: You all know what it looks like, I dont want to describe it. To lazy to).

"So everyone this is..." North trailed off gesturing for the spirit to finish himself.

"Allen." A small angelic voice answered.

"Well Allen these are the other guardians. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack." North said pointing at each one in turn when he said their names. Tooth gave a smile and a small wave, Bunny gave a nod, Sandy gave a smile and a small bow, and Jack gave a smirk with a nod. Allen save them all a smile and a nod before North turned to him.

"And you, Allen, will be a Guardian too."

All he met was silence.


	6. Chapter 6

It was so quiet after North said that Allen would be a guardian that one could hear the crickets that Jack let lose in Norths workshop a week before as a prank. All the guardians held their breath as they awaited the answer of the youngest white haired spirit there.

"...What?" Asked Allen

"Manny chose you to be the new guardian. Isnt that great!" North said failing to notice the growing tension in the room.

Allen just gave them a blank look before a white light appeared underneath him and they could only watch in shock as they watched the young spirit be swallowed up by it(A/N: if anyone can tell me what that was you get a cookie!). The guardians all watched in shock at the empty bed space where the wounded spirit sat.

"Uh... what just happened?" Jack said breaking the silence only to be meet with more.

xxXXxxXXxx

With a thump Allen landed on his bed back at his home before curling in on him self from the pain of falling on his wounds before they were healed. From where he lay he could see the moon and looked at it with longing hoping that he can hear the voice he hasn't heard for two centuries. 'Thats all of an answer he gives me? To be a guardian? Why couldnt he tell me himself if he wanted me to be one?!' Allen thought while tears of pain, sadness, and anger before he slowly fell asleep.

Only to be woken up by the building shaking so badly he was knocked out of bed a few hours later.

He landed on his back but was up in a instant and running out the door to see whats happening. As he got closer to the noise he couldnt help but feel like what was happening wasnt new, like its happened before. And it wasnt a good thing. He used the winds to help him get there faster and he arrived at what he can tell was a cafeteria and saw that it was full of smoke and black sand? He put his hands in front of his face so no dust or sand could get into his eyes as he looked into the room. It looked like a tornado was in the middle of the room destroying everything and it looked like something was in the center of it.

He watched as the tornado started to slow down and he could see what the figure was. It was a man that was really tall, about six feet at least. He was also thin like he hasnt eaten in months and he had a grey tone to his skin and his hair was spiked back and he had golden eyes. He was wearing a black robe that when he walked made him look like he was gliding. Allen knew right away who it was.

Pitch Black, the Boogeyman.

Allen stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. 'How can he be here!? He should be dead!' Allen though in a panic as the man got closer to him.

Allen was to lost in his thoughts to notice that Pitch was right in front of him until a hand grasped his chin and made him look up to meet the eyes of gold. Allen knew that Pitch was having a feast off his fear that no doubt was pouring out of him like river. He flinched when he felt the bony fingers on his chin and made him look up. He was to scared to move away as he remembered how Pitch has tormented him over the years before the guardians defeated him. Night after night he came to give him nightmares, it got to the point that he would never sleep and would always keep an ice dagger with him at all times. He got so lost in his thoughts that it was Pitch's voice suddenly cutting through the silence.

"Well, well its been a long time hasnt it Snow White?" Pitch said in a sickly sweet smile.

When Allen noticed how close Pitch was to him he called the winds to push him away from Pitch and when he was fifteen feet away he pulled out an ice dagger and held it to his chest with the blade pointed at Pitch.

"What do you want Pitch?" Allen growled out his grip on his dagger becoming so tight his knuckles became white.

"Now, now no need to be hostile. I just want to talk." Pitch said.

"Since when have you ever just wanted to talk?" Allen said not knowing that his eyes flashed gold in his rage.

But Pitch did.

Pitch smiled and made a sign with his hands before Allen felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before everything went dark. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a voice saying 'Welcome back my Fourteenth.'

Then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

~Workshop~

Jack was jumping on the bed trying to figure out how it swallowed up the other winter spirit(that was really just an excuse to jump on the bed and not get into trouble) while the other guardians were talking about what to do next.

"So...what now?" Signed Sandy using his sand symbols.

"I dont know mate. North? Any ideas?" Asked Bunny.

But North didnt answer because he was in to deep of thought to hear what was going on around him while he muttered "Allen Winter" over and over trying to figure out why that name sounded familiar. Then with a shout he stood up and ran out of the room.

Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and Jack(still jumping on the bed) all looked after him with confused ans worried expressions. Not two minuets later North returned and in his hands he held a large book.

"I knew I've heard of the name Allen Winter!" Exclaimed North while setting the book down with a thump. It was obvious that the book hasnt been looked at in years because when it was set down a cloud of dust went up around it making anyone near it erupt into a coughing fit.

"Geez North, how long has it been since you cleaned your library?" Jack asked watching the other four guardians settle from the coughing fit from the safety of the bed on the other side of the room. North coughed one last time before opening the book an frantically looking through the paged before he came to the on he was looking for.

"Here! Read here." He said pointing to the page. All of the guardians gathered around the book with a picture of Allen in the top corner with a few sentences below describing him and did what North said to do.

Allen Winter became a spirit 253 years ago. He woke up in London in a remote forest northeast of the city.

Little is known about him other than the fact that he is closed off from other spirits and doesnt like to converse with them, and he is cursed. What kind of curse no one knows.

"Thats not much to go on. And cursed? He's cursed?" Tooth asked.

"Also North? Why do you have a book about him?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, its a book that has information on all of us." He flipped a few more pages and pointed to the one he landed on. "See? Here's yours."

Jack all but jumped on the table to read the book. "North, I dont know what I'm more scared of. That there is a stalker book, or that you have said book." Jack said while reading what the book had on him. It didnt say much, just that he became a Guardian and that he held the record of the most naughty's on Santa's list.

"Ok, enough distractions. What are we going to do about Allen?" Asked Bunny closing the book so Jack could pay attention.

"Hmm, well we know the general region he's in, might as well look around there." Suggested Tooth.

Sandy nodded in agreement before he noticed a moonbeam shinning down on the globe pinpointing a forest a little outside London. Sandy tired to get the others to notice it too but since he cant speak they didnt know he was trying to get their attention. Cursing silently to himself he picked up the nearest thing by him, which happened to be a surprisingly heavy toy the Yeti's were working on, and threw it at Bunny's head.

A cry of pain was heard when it hit its mark. "Ow! What the hell Snoozie?!" Bunny yelled looking at Sandy.

Sandy waved his hands in a dismissive manner before jumping up and up and down pointing to the globe where the beam of light was still shinning. But wait, was it moving? Sandy moved closer to look and sure enough it was moving slowly across the country.

"Whats going on Sandy?" Asked Tooth.

Just then another beam of moonlight shined down and showed the Guardians a vision of the other winter child and, was that Pitch?!

Each Guardian had their own reaction to seeing Pitch. Bunny growled, Sandy already has the beginnings of a sand whip forming in his hands, Tooth gasp and covered her mouth with her hands, North glared and clenched his knuckles, and Jack griped his staff tighter remembering what happened the last time Pitch was near it.

They saw Pitch in a room with lots of tables and then Allen walked in. They saw the whole encounter between them but the thing that surprised them was the fat figure that knocked Allen out before tossing him over his shoulder and saw them walk away.

"So the light is where Allen is right now?" Bunny asked.

"Most likely." Answered North.

"Well then lets go, if we go now we can cut them off at Townbridge." Said Tooth.

"TO THE SLEIGH!" North said dragging a struggling Bunny behind him.


	8. Well, That Happened

'Where am I?' Allen though as he opened his eyes. What he saw made him gasp and question whether he was still sleeping or not. When he opened his eyes he saw what looked like a playroom with dark stormy clouds circling the room and toys and presents scattered around along with pointed candles? He tried to move but the rattling of chains stopped him, he looked at his hands and saw that they had thick, rusted cuffs on the wrist connecting to a pair of chains that led to the wall. Panic set in when he tried to freeze the cuffs so he could break them but found he couldnt no matter how hard he tried.

"Hello?" He called out, "Is anyone there?"

Allen kept calling that over and over again while trying to pull his hands, the cuffs cutting into his wrist. It seemed like and eternity before a door opened up and a silhouette of a tall, lean man appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, looks like the little snowfairy is awake." Said the figure with a deep voice laced with a slight accent Allen couldnt place.

The person stepped forward and Allen could finally get a good look at him. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties and had dark brown, almost black hair with the curls framing his face and stopped at about his shoulders. He had dark skin that looked almost gray and Allen could sorta make out crosses across his forehead. His eyes were a startling shade of gold that glinted on the what little light was in the room. He was wearing a white dress shirt with formal black pants and dress shoes.

"Who are you?" Allen asked (A/N: I'm sure you all know who this is)

The stranger put his hand over his heart like he's been shot. "I'm wounded Shounen, after all we've been through together." The stranger laughed before seeing the serious expression on Allen's face "You really dont remember?" At Allen's head shake the man smirked, "Oh this is to good, wait till the Earl and Road hear of this." With that the man walked to the door and was about to leave before turning and with one last smirk said, "By the way, my name is Tyki. See if that triggers anything in that head of yours."

'Tyki? Who's is he and how does he know me?' Although there was a phantom pain in his chest when he thought of it.

"Think about it later, just go to sleep now Allen~" A voice of a little girl said in his head.

Oddly enough he felt the need to comply to the voice and his eyelids started to droop lower and lower before he eventually fell asleep. When that happened the door to the room opened again and this time three people walked in. Tyki, and little girl, and a fat man wearing a top hat.

"Seems he really cant remember." said the little girl, "I even looked trough his memories when he was sleeping and couldnt find a single thing about his life as an exorcist. All I found were blurred pictures of that green haired exorcist, Bookman's apprentice, Mr. Kitchen Knife, and Mana. He also seems to remember the Melody perfectly enough though." she said while crouching down next to Allen and petting his hair.

"Is there really nothing else Road?" The fat man asked.

She shook her head no "I cant even figure out why he doesnt have any memories."

"Ask the moon, he seems to love taking winter spirits's memories." Pitch said materializing into the room.

"Hey! You cant just pop up in here whenever you want! This is MY dimension Ponyboy!" Road said while her eye glinted with deadly intent.

Pitch just waved her off and walked right past her and knelt down near Allen looking him once over before standing up and making his way to Tyki and the fat man.

"What do you mean by that Pitch?" The man asked

"Have you not heard of Jack Frost Earl? He didnt have any memories when he was brought back either."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. Why did he forget his memories in the first place? Maybe its related to Shounen losing his."

"If I'm not wrong, I think it was because he died." Earl said with a finger on his chin in thought.

"That is correct. He died by drowning while saving his sister when they were ice skating." Pitch said while absently petting one of his nightmares.

"And how would you know that, Ponyboy? Did you stalk him or something?"

Pitch glared at Road for using the nickname he so hated again but chose to just answer her questions instead. "No I havent been stalking him you little candle stick maker. Unlike you I respect peoples privacy."

Road scoffed at that, "Sneaking into kids' rooms to give them nightmares isnt respect."

"And using mind tricks to mentally break someone is?"

Tyki could tell Road was starting to get mad because he Noah Gene was starting to act up, making her eyes glow brighter and her skin get darker. Plus the razor sharp candles starting to appear behind her was a big indicator too, so to spare the bloodshed by stepping in. "Ok, ladies, you're both pretty but lets save the slap fight for later, alright?" Ok, maybe Tyki isnt the best at solving fights but it got Road to giggle and dissolve her candles so anything works.

"Aww~! Tyki-pon, you think I'm pretty?"

"Dont call me that Road, and dont get used to it, I'm not going to start acting like Sheryl did." Tyki said ignoring Road's pout.

Thats when Pitch asked a question and snapped everyone back to Earth. "Did Allen die?"


	9. Who Are They?

"LET ME OFF OF THIS THING NORTH!" Screamed Bunny, his claws sinking into the seat cushions for some sort of support as the sleigh sped thought the sky.

"We're almost there Cottontail, hold your carrots." Said Jack with a smirk as Bunny glared at him.

"You bloody showpony, when we land I'm-" Bunny's threat was cut short when he was suddenly jerked forward by the sudden stop the sleigh did.

"We are here!" North announced as he landed the sleigh on the roof of a tall building.

Everyone got out, some crawling(we wont mention names(A/N: Bunny! It was Bunny!)), and they took a look around searching for any signs for the little winter spirit.

"Well now what?" Asked Jack, "We're here, now how do we find him?"

"Uhh I didnt think that far." Said Tooth awkwardly.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to wing it now huh? I'll see you all in an hour." Jack said getting ready to fly away and look from the skies, but before he could the ground started to shake and a heart shaped, checkerboard colored door rose from the ground. Everyone couldnt help but stare at it for a second before it started to open and they silently told each other to go and hide so they can see whats going to come through the door.

The first thing they heard was what sounded like a little girl humming, North immediately recognize the song as the one that he heard in the globe room, then they saw them. First came out a little girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit, with dark skin and spiky hair. They couldnt see what her eyes looked like because they were closed as she hummed. Then a man with the same dark skin as the girl but with golden eyes dressed like he was going to a formal gathering fallowed after her smocking a cigarette, then, to everyone's surprise, Pitch came out last.

"But I thought we got rid of him!?" Thought Jack as he crouched down lower to not be seen.

"Must you really be humming that song? It's getting annoying." Pitch said rubbing his forehead hoping to ease the headache he felt coming on.

The girl opened her eyes, which the Guardians saw were golden like the man in the top hat, to glare at Pitch before she closed them again only to open her mouth to sing loudly right in his ear.

"Sennen ko wa sagashiteru  
Daijina hātto sagashiteru  
Anata wa atari tashikameyo.

Sennen ko wa sagashiteru  
Daijina hātto sagashiteru  
Watashi wa hazure, tsugi wa dare?  
Daijina hātto sagashiteru.

Anata wa atari tashikameyo."

North tried to motioned to the others that that was the song he heard but no one was looking at him for they were all watching the scene in front of them.

Pitch glared at the girl and you could tell he was getting mad because black sand was starting to form in his hands and shadows were circling his feet. The girl smirked and sang even louder and a little bit of off key just to make it worse for him.

"Thats it!" Pitch formed a scythe in his hands and went to cut the girl in half, but before he could a candle appeared out of no where and blocked it.

"Thats not nice Ponyboy." The girl spoke and turned around to look at him. "You wouldnt hurt a sweet little girl, would you?"

"Well if you know one I'd love to meet her."

The guardians saw the girl's face twist into rage and more candles appeared behind her looking ready to kill before the man came and out a hand on the girls head. "Now Road, now's not the time to kill anybody. So put your candles away and go back to singing."

"Aww~ but Tyki-pon~" the girl, Road, pouted.

"Dont call me that!" Tyki said, now with a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

"But Melleni gets to~"

"Well he shouldnt call me that either." Tyki replied, no one noticing a nightmare walking up to Pitch.

"Th-" But Pitch cut in before the girl could reply. "You guys can finish this later, but right now, we have company." He said pointing to where the guardians were hiding, the nightmare still present by his side. As Tyki and Road looked where Pitch was pointing the guardians thought the same thing.

'Shit'


End file.
